My December
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Era Natal na era feudal, todos estava felizes, exceto InuYasha. Passaria mais um Natal sozinho, sem o amor de sua vida? Provavelmnt sim. Finalmnt haviam derrotado Narak, mas a colegial morrerá na batalha e o meioyoukai não conseguiu salvála.


Nome do fanfic: My December

Série: InuYasha

Tipo: Romance, Song-fic

Situação: Completa

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**My December**_

Capítulo 1: My December

Narak finalmente foi derrotado e jóia de quatro almas estava completa, mas Kagome acabou morrendo na batalha. Diante de mais esta tragédia, Mirok e Sango ficaram juntos e adotaram o Shippou. InuYasha estava sozinho mais uma vez e sem ninguém.

**This my december**_**  
**_[Este é o dezembro  
**This is my time of the year**  
[Esta é minha vez no ano  
**This my december**  
[Este é o dezembro  
**This is all so clear**  
[Isto tudo é tão limpo 

InuYasha estava em cima da árvore sagrada perdido em pensamento. Meses haviam se passado desde que Narak foi derrotado e a jóia completada, mas Kagome havia morrido na batalha e isso havia deixado todos muito tristes, principalmente InuYasha.

- Já é dezembro!!! A única época do ano que eu tive alguma esperança durante toda a minha vida. Minha mãe nunca teve muito dinheiro para me comprar presentes caros. Sempre desejei em todos os Natais da minha vida que as pessoas me aceitassem do jeito que eu sou, mas elas sempre me rejeitaram por eu ser um meio-youkai. O vilarejo está tão limpo, arrumado. As crianças felizes pelo Natal estar chegando, mas eu não estou nem um pouco feliz. Meus pais morreram quando eu ainda era uma criança, meu irmão me odeia, meus amigos se foram e meu grande amor morreu. Eu estou sozinho novamente sem ninguém.

**This my december  
**[Este é o dezembro  
**This is my snow covered home**  
[Este é o meu lar coberto de neve 

Ainda perdido em pensamentos, InuYasha sentiu inúmeros flocos de neve caindo por toda a sua volta.

- Este árvore me trás muitas lembranças. De certa forma ela é e sempre será o meu lar, que a toda inverno se enche de neve. Este é o meu lar coberto de neve.

**This my december**  
[Este é o dezembro  
**This is my alone**  
[Este sou eu sozinho 

- Novamente estou sozinho. Parece que é só confiar em alguém que eu caio, desmorono. Eles derrubaram a barreia que eu construí em volta do meu coração. E me abandonaram. Quantas vezes em vou ser deixado de lado novamente. Acorda pra vida InuYasha!!! Você sempre será sozinho sem amigos e sem amor, pois todas às vezes que eu amei eu perdi essa pessoa pra a morte. Que raiva!!!

**And I**  
[E eu  
**Just wish that I didn't feel**  
[Só desejo que eu não me sentisse  
**Like there's something I missed**  
[Como se existisse algo que me faz falta 

- Como sinto a sua falta!!! Como a amo tanto!!! A única coisa que eu desejo é que você não tivesse morrido, Minha Kagome!!! Você não sabe como a amo. Você levou o meu coração no momento em que morreu. Sem você minha vida não faz sentido.

**Take back all the things I said**  
[Retiro as coisas que falei  
**To make you feel like that  
**[Pra fazer você se sentir assim 

- Como queria me sentir feliz. Queria poder dizer que você não me faz falta, que não a amo, que posso viver sem você. Mas eu sei que isso não é possível. Não é possível viver no meio de tanta infelicidade, sem amor e sem o carinho da pessoa amada, não consigo viver sem você, meu amor!!! Eu quero ser feliz e fazer você feliz ao meu lado, mas sei que isto não é e nunca será possível ter você ao meu lado. – disse o hanyou melancólico e sem perceber as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu belo rosto.

**And I**  
[E eu  
**Just wish that I didn't feel**  
[Só desejo que eu não me sentisse  
**Like there's something I missed**  
[Como se existisse algo que me faz falta 

- Como queria ser feliz, mas ao invés disso só sei ficar nesta árvore aqui pensando. Mas o que me dói é não ter falado os meus sentimentos para você e o sentimento de culpa de ter deixado você partir, me corrompe a cada dia.

**Take back all the things I said  
**[Retiro as coisas que falei 

- Culpa, remorso, infelicidade, tristeza, como desejo apagar esses sentimentos do meu coração, retirar tudo o que me dói menos o meu amor por você!!! E os nossos amigos que sempre estarão nos nossos corações.

**And I  
**[E eu  
**Give it all away just to have somewhere to go to  
**[Daria tudo só pra ter um lugar aonde ir  
**Give it all away to have someone to come home to  
**[Daria tudo pra ter alguém pra ir para a casa também 

- Queria ter uma casa de verdade, uma família de verdade e alguém com quem eu pudesse dividir a minha vida, alegrias, tristezas, enfim, tudo... Por que eu tenho que ser diferente dos outros?

**This my december  
**[Este é o dezembro  
**These are my snow covered trees  
**[Estas são minhas árvores cobertas de neve 

- Por que justo na época mais feliz do ano eu tenho que ficar sozinho. Só eu, minha solidão e estas árvores cobertas de neve, tão branca quanto a pureza dela.

**This is me pretending this is all I need**  
[Este sou eu fingindo que isto é tudo que eu preciso 

- A minha vida inteira eu fingi que nada na minha vida é importante, mas agora sei que isso não é verdade. Amor e amizade. Essas são as coisas mais importantes na minha vida. A amizade de Sango, Mirok e Shippou e o amor de Kagome. Minha Kagome!!!

**And I  
**[E eu  
**Give it all away just to have somewhere to go to  
**[Daria tudo só pra ter um lugar aonde ir  
**Give it all away to have someone to come home to  
**[Daria tudo pra ter alguém pra ir para a casa também 

- Tudo que eu sempre foi ter uma família. Primeiro pensei que a Kikyou era a pessoa com quem eu ia começar a minha família, mas por causa do Narak isso não aconteceu!!! Fiquei lacrado por 50 anos, então a Kagome me libertou do meu lacre e me fez renascer de novo. Eu a amei como eu nunca amara Kikyou. Mas novamente Narak me tirou a chance de ser feliz!?

**There she is in a blurred state with a pain I know I can't contemplate  
**[E aí está ela numa situação dolorosa que eu não posso contemplar  
**Watching the tears fall give up (this my December)  
**Vendo as lágrimas derramarem (este é o Dezembro)

Flashback 

A batalha estava muito difícil e todos estavam dando o melhor de si, mas os esforços de todos não estava produzindo efeito. De repente Kikyou apareceu e deixou InuYasha fora de ação.

- Minha Kikyou...- sussurrou InuYasha.

- Narak, eu ainda vou te matar. – disse ela com um ódio profundo.

- Vai atrás dela!!! – disse Kagome com uma expressão séria no rosto. O meu coração que já estava apertado, intensificou-se ainda mais ao olhar para ela.

- Eu é que vou te matar, Kikyou!!! Custe o que custar!!! – disse Narak e soltou o seu miasma em cima dela.

- Kikyou cuidado!!! – gritou InuYasha.

- Quê???

De repente, o hanyou sentiu uma flecha passando por ele no ar!!! Pensou que era Narak, mas ao olhar para Kikyou, viu a flecha purificadora a protegendo. Olhou novamente para Kagome e viu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. O seu coração se apertou ainda mais do que já estava, quando os seus olhares se encontraram, ela falou:

- Eu te amo, InuYasha!!! – disse Kagome antes de ser atingida pelo miasma do Narak e com isso acabou morrendo...

- Kagome... – InuYasha correu para o seu lado, mas já era tarde demais. – Kagome, não morra! Por favor? Eu também te amo!!! – ele a beijou, esperando ser retribuído, mas só encontrou os seus lábios ainda quentes, porém sem vida. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer silenciosamente pelo seu rosto.

Fim do Flashback 

Aquela dolorosa lembrança não sai mais da minha memória. Quando a Kagome morreu, um pedaço de mim foi junto com ela. O meu coração ainda esta um enorme buraco que a falta dela me faz.

**I know this is corrupt**  
[Sei que isto corrompe  
**Why did me end (this my December) I don't undertand**  
[Porque não terminamos (este é o dezembro) não compreendo 

- O que mais me corrompe, mais me dói, é que mesmo a amando eu nunca falei e sempre a trocei pela Kikyou. Eu queria terminar com ela, mas movido pelo amor que ela tinha por mim, eu nunca conseguia. Sempre que eu encontrava com ela a Kagome via tudo e eu causava mais um buraco em seu coração. Eu ainda não compreendo como deixei escapar o amor de minha vida. Por causa de uma insegurança minha, com medo de machucar o coração da Kikyou e acabei machucando ainda mais o coração da Kagome e o meu próprio agora que ela morreu.

**My sky's are dark and grey pain and loneliness day after day**  
[Meu céu está tão escuro e cinzento, com solidão dia após dia 

InuYasha olhou pro céu, estava um dia nublado e com neve.

- Parece o meu céu. Mas o meu está muito mais escuro e cinzento. Só existe solidão em meu coração. Solidão, culpa, remorso, ódio...

**I need you here! ****With me! (this is all so clear)**  
[Preciso de você aqui! Comigo! (Isto é tão evidente) 

- Como queria que você estivesse do meu lado. Eu preciso de você, sem você minha vida não faz sentido. Não parece óbvio. Eu não sei viver sozinho. Eu preciso alguém do meu lado. Isto tudo é tão triste. Sem vocês minha vida não faz sentido. Sango, Mirok, Shippou...

- InuYasha...

Ele se virou ao ouvir uma das vozes que estava esperando a tanto tempo. Atrás dele, agora a sua frente, estavam Sango, Mirok e Shippou. (Quem voxês esperavam que fosse. A Kagome??? Pois podem ficar esperando sentados, pois em pé cansa. A Kagome tá mortinha da Silva.)

- Desculpa InuYasha. Deixar você esperando, mas agora nós viemos pra ficar. Desculpa a gente. – perguntou Shippou.

Os três ficaram esperando InuYasha explodir de raiva, mas isso não aconteceu.

- Fico muito feliz que vocês tenham voltado. – disse ele feliz, porém ainda um pouco melancólico.

- Nós temos um presente para vocês. – disse Mirok, que não tinha falado nada até o momento.

Inu Yasha desembrulhou o presente com cuidado e lá encontrou um belo kimono azul.

- Obrigado gente.

- Nós prometemos InuYasha que a partir desse dia a gente nunca mais se separa de você. – disse Sango.

- Se for assim, ok! E Merry Chistimas pra vocês!!!

- Pra você também InuYasha!!!

E a partir daquele Natal, eles nunca mais se separaram.

Fim

Final tosco, naum é mexmu. Mas fazer u ki. To sem ixpiracaum hoji. B-juss Feliz Natal i Feliz Anu Novu pra todus. B-juss i Sayanara. Kmmy.

E qualquer dúvida me comunica. Beijos e feliz 2005.


End file.
